Я предам первым
by MariaPurt
Summary: Когда через 30 лет они встретились, Джек не простил предательства:


Название: **Я предам первым**

Автор: **MariaPurt**

The characters belong to JJAbrams. This is a 'what if' story as lenafan used to call that type. Takes place in season 2, just after wonderful night in Panama where Irina and Jack spent their time together. The original Alias went as Irina betrayed CIA and had a deal with Sloan. I thought of another version. Jack had his deal with Sloan, so that Irina is now Sloan's hostage:)

It's written in Russian, as, well, Irina is Russian, that's her native language!!!

_**Мы вновь взмываем выше неба,**_

_**Чтоб снова устремиться вниз к земле.**_

_**И мы живем, иллюзией побега,**_

_**Попытками солгать самим себе.**_

****

**_Глава 1_**

Ирина Деревко мельком взглянула на свои руки – «железки» крепко удерживали ее от лишних движений. По сути дела, сейчас, как никогда раньше, она ощущала себя пленницей.

_Больно._

Это не было физической болью, но каждая клеточка ее тела все еще не понимала, как произошло то, что произошло. Наручники сжимали запястья слишком туго, и Ирина едва могла пошевелить пальцами.

В воздухе была отчетливо заметна пыль и дым, пахло горелой резиной, сырым подвалом, и… безысходностью? Нет, это была даже не безысходность, а то самое ощущение, чувство предательства, которое, вероятно, много лет назад испытал Джек.

Джек, она едва заметно усмехнулась. Вот, чего она не ожидала от него теперь, после всего, через что они прошли вместе. Ирина не дала ни единого повода заподозрить ее в чем-то, и все же Джек не доверял ей. С этим можно было жить. Женщина вспомнила события последних нескольких дней. Она была по сути на волоске каждый раз, когда ЦРУ отправляло ее на задание. Ее, бывшую шпионку КГБ, а теперь просто террористку и убийцу, как они ее называли.

Сначала Кашмир. Она не боялась Джека, хотя и не ощущала спокойствия, неся на собственной шее взрывчатку, достаточную, чтобы поднять на воздух маленький дом. Она не боялась борцов за свободу, в чьи владения ЦРУ вторглось, пытаясь добраться до боеголовок. Она боялась собственного страха, стараясь спрятать собственные воспоминания вглубь сознания. Кашмир был страшным сном, той реальностью, о которой она бы никогда не захотела вспоминать. И тем не менее, Кенделл настаивал на ее участии в этой операции.

_Он не знал._

Никто не знал, через что она прошла в этой тюрьме. И когда Сидни попросила оставить ее наедине со своей матерью, с Ириной, Деревко знала, что не сможет отказать своей дочери.

Затем Штука. Илья, хоть и был ее давним знакомым, кажется, не до конца понимал, зачем она снова возникла в его жизни. «Я люблю игры»,- сказала она, зная, что эта игра закончится чьей-то смертью. Она лишь надеялась, что чувства ее не подведут. Но они подвели, и если бы Джек не выстрелил,… Ирина прекрасно понимала, что после смерти своего босса, люди Штуки не стали бы брать ее в плен, их задача была отомстить. И Джек был единственным человеком на земле, который смог спасти ее в тот момент.

Руки болели все сильнее, но Ирина не хотела подавать вида. Она подозревала, что это не было случайностью. И в этом случае любая жалоба с ее стороны не привела бы ни к чему хорошему. Она молчала, все еще пытаясь шевелить пальцами. Они не слушались, руки начинали приобретать сиреневатый оттенок. Мысли о предательстве Джека не давали ей покоя.

- Ирина, как ты себя чувствуешь?- голос Слоана был едва различим в грохоте мотора. Он улыбался, глядя на свою пленницу сверху вниз. Она продолжала молчать, в ее голове мозаика начинала, наконец, выстраиваться. В то время, как Ирина всецело сотрудничала с ЦРУ, Джек осознал, что избавиться от нее может быть не так уж просто. Его раны все еще болели. И – да! – Ирина не отрицала, что сама создала того монстра, которым он стал.

Вернувшись из Лагеря Гаррисона, женщина ожидала банальных извинений со стороны своего мужа, но не получила даже их. Он подставил ее, что чуть не стоило ей жизни, и тем не менее,

_она любила его_.

Вероятнее всего, Джек каким-то образом договорился со Слоаном, чтобы тот сорвал переговоры о покупке артефакта. Или, возможно, Слоан уже получил этот артефакт? Мог Джек отдать его как плату за избавление от своей предательницы-жены?

_Мог_.

И это пугало Ирину больше всего. Он все спланировал заранее, и теперь она была заложницей у человека, имевшего к ней вполне определенное отношение.

Вот почему Джек так безоговорочно согласился убрать с нее маячок. Она в тот момент думала лишь об успехе операции в Панаме, где утром должна была встретиться со Слоаном и убедить его в том, что артефакт Рамбальди был у нее. Деревко не хотела, чтобы маячок в ее плече послужил причиной провала операции. Слоан приехал бы на встречу, и агенты ЦРУ взяли бы его. Все предельно просто и брутально.

Вместо этого Джек вел свою игру, и в ней Ирине отводилось место козла отпущения. Слоан знал план операции, и решил внести свои коррективы. Ему нужно было лишь позаботиться о том, чтобы наружное наблюдение потеряло Деревко из вида. После того, как Джек убрал ее маячок, ЦРУ не смогло бы отследить ее передвижений, никто не смог бы найти ее,

_спасти ее_.

Более того, теперь ЦРУ было уверено в том, что Ирина Деревко снова предала США. Что было еще страшнее, Сидни считала свою мать предательницей.

_Снова._

Слоан снова обратился к ней, на этот раз его голос был более жестким, интонации не предвещали ничего хорошего.

- У нас впереди много времени, Ирина. Но на один вопрос,- она сделал паузу, коснувшись тыльной стороной руки ее щеки,- я хотел бы получить ответ прямо сейчас,- старик улыбался, и улыбка эта была еще более пугающей, чем сияющая в его глазах ненависть. Женщина продолжала молчать, ее руки уже не слушались, безжизненно покоясь на коленях.- Чего ты боишься, Ирина?

**TBC:)**


End file.
